Can't Let You Go
by chocolatexpresso
Summary: Peyton SawyerJagielski thought she had it all, along with her husband Jake. Nathan and Haley Scott just moved back to Tree Hill, and when they are brought together for a night, they just can't seem to get enough of eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Peyton Jagielski ran down the stairs in a pair of Seven jeans and a long sleeve navy blue Lacoste polo. She had to run in to the city for a meeting scheduled at 9 and it was already 8:26.

"Mom!" she heard coming from upstairs.

"What?" Peyton yelled up the stairs.

"Where's my uniform?"

Peyton groaned, "Um. In the dryer. I have to go. Call me later."

All of a sudden, an extremely attractive brunette came running down the stairs.

"Wait! Mom, you're gonna' be home for dinenr, right? You promised. I'm bringing Brad over tonight. And, his family."

_Jake had returned to Tree Hill in the middle of senior year, and had immediately gotten back together with Peyton. Peyton had been accepted to the University of Pennsylvania and Jake to Penn State. Peyton had done her major in Economics and went in to business, and Jake attended Penn State's medical school. At first, Peyton was shocked that Jake wanted to do medicine, but had learned that he was working at a hospital, when he left Tree Hill during their junior year. Jake had left Jenny with his parents while he attended school in Pennsylvania, and later married Peyton when he was twenty- two years old, and both returned home to Tree Hill. Peyton adopted Jenny when she was five years old, and gave birth two twin girls at the age of twenty- three, Blair and Riley. _

Peyton sighed, "Right. I didn't forget. Where did you want to go tonight, Blair?"

Blair groaned as she slipped the orange top she held in her hand over her head, "I was thinking maybe you could cook something. Like, at home. Brad's mom is like…This amazing cook. Do you think we could try? Or, you could try?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I'll cook something."

Blair smiled, walked downstairs and towards the washing machine to grab her cheerleading uniform. She had curly hair that was a dark brown, and she wore it differently, long, to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes, and a fair complextion, and was very curvy.

"Great. Thanks, Mom. You're the best. 6:30, okay?" Blair said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and made her way towards the corridor.

Peyton smiled, "Yeah. 6:30."

Peyton sighed, it was already 8:49 and there was no way she could make the meeting. She grabbed the phone in the kitchen and called her office. When she was twenty-seven, she started a record label, that had become humongous, and now many different bands and artists were signed to P&D Records.

She smiled as she heard her assistant tell her that the meeting was rescheduled for the following Monday.

Peyton sat at the table and flipped through the latest Nordstrom catalogue, and grabbed a cup of coffee, looking forward to her day off.

Peyton looked up as she heard her other daughter walking down the stairs.

"Mom. I thought you had a meeting," Riley said, as she grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice.

Peyton looked up and saw Riley in her tennis uniform, "Um. Yeah. I cancelled it."

Riley shrugged, "Cool. So, there's this party tonight, can I go?"

Riley was the captain of the varsity tennis team as a sophomore, and had been playing varsity since last year, when she was a freshman. She and her twin sister, Blair, were fraternal twins and looked very different. Riley had very long golden blonde straight hair, and a tan complextion with hazel eyes, but was built like her mother, long and lean.

Jake emerged from the family room in a pair of dark brown slacks and a pale yellow button down shirt, cuffed and unbuttoned.

"No," Jake said as he sat down at the table next to Peyton, giving her a quick kiss before grabbing her cup of coffee and taking a couple of sips.

Riley sighed, "Dad. Come on…I haven't gone out since last month. And-"

"Riley, Brad's coming over tonight. With his family. You can't go out," Blair said as she walked in to the kitchen, in her uniform, her long hair bouncing up and down.

Riley rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed, and walked out of the kitchen. Peyton sighed and looked at Jake who shrugged and smiled as he ate a piece of toast. Peyton started laughing quietly.

It was just another morning in the Jagielski household.

Nathan Scott walked in to the kitchen of his relatively new home and immediately smelled the bacon on the griddle.

Haley smiled at him from the stove, dressed in black sweatpants and a light blue tanktop.

"Hey," she said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Where's Sam?" Nathan asked.

"Getting ready," Haley said as she handed him a plate of bacon and eggs.

"What about Brad?" Nathan asked.

"I'm here, Dad," a tall, good looking boy said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey. You played well in that game last night," Nathan commented as he gestured for him to sit down.

_Nathan and Haley both attended Duke, and Haley gave birth to their first born Samantha two years after they graduated. And, then they had Brad, who was now a sophomore. They had lived in California for the last fifteen years and moved back to Tree Hill three months ago. _

_Brad had already made the varsity basketball team, even though he was new and a sophomore, and Nathan was very involved in his basketball. _

"Thanks," Brad said.

Haley smiled at her son, he was the picture of Nathan, fair skin, penetrating blue eyes, dark, spiked hair.

"So, what time are we going to meet your girlfriend, Brad?" Haley asked as she wiped down the counter.

Brad shrugged, "Six thirtyish."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I'm missing the game to meet your girlfriend. What's her name?"

Brad rolled his eyes as he put his plate in the sink, "Blair. Dad, I've told you like fourteen times."

Nathan sniggered, "Blair. Already seems like a stuck up bitch to me."

Brad narrowed his eyes at his dad as he walked out of the kitchen. Could they spend one day being decent to each other?

"Nathan!" Haley yelled as she followed Brad out of the kitchen.

Nathan rolled his eyes, everyone was overreacting. He was trying to make a joke, couldn't they see that.

Sam walked in to the kitchen smiling. She was petite like her mother, Nathan's brown hair and Haley's big, brown eyes.

"I thought it was funny, Dad," Sam said as she grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen.

This is how it was in the Scott residence, and Nathan wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton pulled the containers of food out of the three, large, white bags and set them on the kitchen counter, and began arranging the appetizers on platters, before throwing the plastic containers away. She took a deep breath before walking upstairs, and rolled her eyes when she heard shouting coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Riley! Let me borrow the shirt!" Blair yelled to her slightly, older sister.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Blair, I need it for tomorrow night. And, it's dry clean only. No way."

Blair threw her head back dramatically, "You need to learn to share."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a fuc-"

Peyton walked in to the bedroom and stared at the girls, "What's going on?"

Blair sighed, "Mom, Riley won't let me borrow her Michael Stars' top."

Peyton sighed, "It's Riley's, Blair."

Riley smiled as she kissed her mother's cheek before walking out of her sister's room, "Exactly."

Blair sighed as she grabbed the fitted, cashmere, orange v-neck sweater off of the floor and pulled it over her body, "How do I look?"

Peyton smiled, "Fine. I'm going to go change."

Blair nodded, "Oh. Yeah. Mom, Jen called. She said she may be coming home tonight."

Peyton smiled happily, "Oh, your dad's going to be thrilled."

Blair shrugged, "Whatever. Just make sure you guys pay attention to Brad, too."

Peyton smiled, "Don't worry, baby."

Blair rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut as her mother stepped out of the room.

…

" Nate, how does this look?" Haley asked, while holding up a brown skirt.

"Fine," Nathan said, as he continued to button his shirt.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nate. You're TiVo-ing the game, you can come and watch it. You'll be fine."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "It's not the same."

Haley glared at him, "Brad's missing the game, too."

Nathan shook his head as he walked out of the room, smoothing out his light blue dress shirt and grey, wool slacks.

…

Peyton tossled her long, blonde curls and tightened her large, diamond studs. She was wearing a simple, yet gorgeous outfit; the silver grey flowing knee length skirt and the black, low-cut halter, clung to her body in all the right places.

She then fastened her black, BCBG wedges on to her feet and began scurrying around the kitchen.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she heard the TV in the family room, "Jake, could you stop watching the game, and help me out?"

Jake sighed, "You're fine, Peyt. We've still got… two minutes."   
**…**

Nathan closed the car door shut as he walked towards his son's girlfriend's house. Sam followed him; she chose to wear a short denim skirt and royal blue knit, that looked amazing with her dark brown hair.

Sam smiled, "Dad, try to be nice. Maybe Mom won't bother you about riding Brad if you behave tonight."

Nathan ignored his daughter's comment, and instead rang the doorbell.

Blair shrieked in the bathroom, "Oh my god, Riley! Get the door!"

Riley rolled her eyes as she ran down the stairs in a kelly green, strapless Juicy babydoll and a tight pair of Citizens of Humanity jeans, her long wavy hair pulled in to a high, messy bun.

"Hey," Riley said as she opened the door to her house.

Haley smiled warmly at her, "Blair, right?"

Riley laughed as she opened the door wider to let them in.

"No. Riley. I'm Blair's twin sister," Riley said with a polite smile, as she led them in to the house.

Nathan turned to his son and gave him a nod of approval.

Brad smirked as he followed Riley further in to the house.

Haley adjusted her yellow, three quarter sleeve sweater, with the plunging neckline, and smoothed out her knee length brown skirt.

"Dad, these are the Scott's," Riley said as she led them in to the family room.

Jake stood up quickly, "Scott's?"

Nathan smirked, "Yeah. I'm Nathan, and this is my wife Haley."

Jake smiled widely as he stuck his hand out to Nathan, "I'm Jake. Jagielski."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows slightly and Haley grinned widely before throwing her arms around her, "Jake! Oh my god!"

Jake smiled, "I can't believe it. You guys are Brad's parents?"

Nathan nodded with a smile, "Yeah. I didn't know you lived in Tree Hill."

Haley smiled as she linked arms with Jake and he led her towards the kitchen, and Nathan and Brad followed.

"We've lived here since the girls were born. You guys just moved here, right? Blair said Brad was new," Jake said.

"Yeah, a couple months ago," Nathan said, smiling, he couldn't believe how unlikely this was.

Haley smiled, "So, introduce us to Mrs. Jagielski?"

Jake nodded as they finally entered the kitchen.

And, there Peyton stood, rummaging through the refrigerator for some orange juice.

"You married Peyton!" Haley exclaimed happily before running towards her old friend to give her a hug.

Peyton pulled her head out of the refrigerator and saw Haley running towards her and smiled widely, "Haley!"

Haley laughed wildly as she wrapped her arms around her old friend, "I can't believe this!"

Peyton smiled and then looked over her shoulder to see Nathan and Jake staring at the two women.

"Nathan? Oh my god! Well, I should've known. But, still…Well, don't just stand there!" Peyton said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his body.

Nathan smiled as he hugged her, burying his face in to her blonde curls, inhaling the scent of her jasmine scented shampoo.

She looked amazing after all these years, her figure was still the same, and she didn't look much older than she was fifteen years ago.

"Happy to see me?" Nathan laughed, pulling away.

Peyton slapped his shoulder playfully, "Kind of. How did we not know?" 

Riley raised her eyebrows and looked at Brad who merely smirked at her.

Blair ran down the stairs, looking beautiful, her long, almost black, curly hair, down, wearing her orange sweater and a short, pleated khaki brown skirt.

Blair smiled when she saw the four parents engaged in conversation, she turned towards the two adults she didn't recognize.

"Hi. I'm Blair," she said with a smile.

"I'm Haley and this is Brad's dad, Nathan," Haley said as she pulled her in to a warm hug.

Blair smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

Blair was waiting for them to say something in return, but was shocked when Peyton pulled Haley in to the family room, and Jake and Nathan followed, having a conversation amongst themselves.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Okay…What was up with that?"

Blair smiled, "Blair. Okay, so that was weird. They've known each other for two seconds and are now like…best friends?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "I think they've known each other for more than that." 

Blair rested her hand on her hip, "You know what I mean."

Sam sighed, "No. I mean like…I think they really are good friends. Or, were at one time."

Blair contemplated what she was saying and then shrugged, "Whatever."

Meanwhile, in the family room.

Haley laughed, "So, Nathan doesn't have to miss the game tonight."

Peyton smiled as she looked over at the two men who were absorbed by the game on TV.

"So, guess what?" Peyton asked with a smile as she brought the appetizers in to the family room.

Haley shrugged, "What are these, Peyt? They look gorgeous."

Peyton smiled, "Jumbo shrimp in a miso salad dressing. If I knew it was you guys I would've gotten a pizza or something."

Haley slapped her arm playfully, and Peyton walked towards the guys.

She was bent over and stood with the platter right in front of Nathan.

Nathan stared at her revealed cleavage for a couple seconds before grabbing a shrimp off of the platter.

Peyton smiled at him, "Don't worry, I catered. You don't have to worry about dying after you eat these."

Nathan laughed, "Oh. That wasn't it."

Peyton gave him an odd look and walked towards Jake who took a shrimp off of the platter.

Peyton said down and stared at Nathan for a couple moments. Who was still as good looking as he was so many years ago, and still just as muscular.

Haley smiled, "Okay. So, finish your story. Well, whatever you were going to tell me. You said… 'So, guess what?"

Peyton clapped her hands together and smiled, "Oh, right. Okay, so…You know, how Brooke married that guy Felix. That guy from highschool, Anna's brother?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah. I haven't heard from her since though."

Nathan smirked, "Anna's brother? Wasn't that the girl who was in to you?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, " Still so immature."

Nathan smiled at her before turning his attention back to the game.

Peyton smiled, "She's getting married again. To..Lucas. And…The wedding's in two weeks. Brooke's coming in tomorrow, she wants to have the wedding here."

Haley nodded, "Do you stay in touch with her?"

Peyton smiled, "Of course."

Haley nodded sadly, and Jake realized that this was because she probably felt that the other two girls forgot about her.

Jake smiled, "You know Brooke. When she realizes you're here, she's going to flip out."

Haley nodded, "Yeah. I can't wait to see her."

Peyton smiled, "…Well, she comes in tomorrow."

Haley smiled, "Really?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Yeah. So, if you three are going to spend all of your time at the house gossiping, I'll make sure I'm put on call tomorrow night."

Nathan laughed and turned to Jake, "You have anything to drink, man? Water? Or, ju-"

Jake laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. Sorry, I forgot. Okay, so what're you drinking nowadays?"

Nathan smiled, "You have any scotch?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, " Jake only drinks scotch. Refuses to even take a sip of wine."

Jake sighed, "Always complaing about me. Anyway, we've Glenlivet, Magallan, Glen Morenge…Um…"

"Magallan sounds good," Nathan said.

Jake smiled at Haley, "What about you, Hales?"

Haley smiled at him. He really was good looking. Sure, Nathan was sexy, but Jake was handsome, in a Cary Grant kind of way.

"Any cabernet is good," Haley said.

Jake smiled, "Got it. I'll be right back, guys."

Peyton smiled, "So, Brooke and I were going to go shopping tomorrow. And, now that we know the Scotts live here, there's no way that you're not coming with us."

Haley laughed, "There's no way I would say no."

Peyton smiled, "Oh. I got these wedges last weekend, and I need you to tell me if they're cute."

Peyton stood up off of the couch and Haley followed her towards the staircase.

Haley pointed towards Peyton's feet, "I absolutely love what you're wearing right now."

Peyton smiled, "Oh. BCBG is having a major shoe sale, we have to go tomorrow."

Haley and Peyton walked up the stairs chatting incessantly.

Nathan smiled as Jake handed him his drink, "They never change do they."

Jake smiled, "Never."


End file.
